History Repeats Itself
by Mrs. Malerie Cullen
Summary: Elena keeps having vivid dreams of Katherine in 1864 when she changed the Salvatore brothers. Will she be able to control it when katherine starts to enter her body and mind. Or will she have to face that Katherine is becoming a part of her every second.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel like I'm lost, and every path I choose just brings me deeper into the mess. I'm scared, not for myself but for Stefan. I have never seen this side of him before, the blood is controlling him in every way, and even though slipped his ring back on his finger and made his choice I can tell it bothers him. Maybe things will get better, iam almost positive they will._

_-Elena_

It's a Saturday and I'm lounging around feeling useless. Jeremy is in his room all the time lately, I hope he's not back on drugs again, I can't handle that too. With Vicky gone it's like he is a new person. I know this sounds bad but without her he seems to be doing well. I tiptoed up to his door and listened carefully, he was laughing! I could hear him talking to someone and I could hear a girl's voice.

I knocked once on the door and opened it. Jeremy was lying down on his bed shirtless.

"Were you just talking to someone?" I asked.

He looked shocked like he didn't know what to say.

"Uh…no." he spit out.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he looked around.

"What?" he asked, clearly trying to hide something.

"Uh, nothing. Hey I'm going over to Stefan's in a little and Aunt Jenna is…somewhere." I explained still suspicious of him.

"Kay." He answered quickly.

I nodded my head and closed the door behind me.

It was colder out and the leaves on the trees still appeared orange even after snow, the wind was bad too. I threw on some jeans, an old gap tee shirt, and a leather jacket. I grabbed my keys, slipped on my converse and headed out the door. The sun shined off my mirror and blinded my vision, I threw the visor down and squinted my eyes. The necklace around my neck glinted off the sun to making the red stones appear most.

I turned the corner and drove up the road to the boarding house. I hoped he was waiting. I stepped up to the door and lifted my hand to knock, right as I was about to the door flung open.

Damon stood with his arms crossed on his chest. His expression was filled with cockiness.

"Hello hello Elena." He said with a fake surprise expression.

I rolled my eyes.

"Is Stefan home?" I asked peering through the doorway.

"Ooh sorry, he's out hunting little bunny rabbits." He teased. "But please come in." He asked while moving to the side so I could step in.

I huffed and stepped inside.

The house looked like it usually did, modern yet still held many memories of their past.

The smell of scotch filled the air. It made me gag.

"Geez Damon, have you been drinking?"

"Maybe a little here and there. I had company last night. Well not company, more like dinner but you get the point." He explained tilting one of the empty glasses on its side.

Typical Damon.

"So you lured innocent girls home to…to eat them." My voice was filled with disgust.

"Elena, silly girl, I had fun with them first." Damon said.

"Ughh." I groaned.

"Oh don't be like that, just admit you want me too." He teased.

"Yeah that will never happen and you can't compel me." I informed him flashing him the necklace around my neck.

He smiled and looked away.

"Look Elena I know you think of me like the ass of an older brother but trust me you don't know the whole story at all, in fact I think when you know the whole story you just might change your mind." He said while filling his glass with more scotch.

"I doubt that." I told him.

I changed the subject quickly.

"So how has he been?" I asked.

"The same, he's beating himself up about having a normal vampire diet which I don't get but for him it makes sense." Damon said as he staggered to the couch. "He left last night when I brought them home, guess it was too much for him to handle so now he is out killing squirrels in the woods."

Damon clearly had no sensitivity when it came to this.

"Honestly, I don't know how he does it." Damon said. "Being around you with your blood pulsing through your body, it's tempting. I fact you do realize I could jump over at you and kill you before you would even know it." He warned.

I huffed.

"You wouldn't." I replied.

"So you think." He said.

Same old Damon, trying to scare me with his death threats, not going to happen. I knew Damon was just trying to be scary he had a heart buried down deep. He still does just the painful memories of Katherine cover it up.

"You should loosen up, here have a little of the good stuff." He said flashing the bottle to me.

"No thanks." I replied. "You do remember what happened last time, you know when you kidnapped me." I practically spat.

"Don't be like that you had fun." He said.

"I also saved your life." I reminded him.

"Mhm." He mumbled.

The door creaked open and Stefan was back. I let out a sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh brother, is your craving for blood satisfied or do want more?" Damon's eyebrows rose as he emphasized more.

Stefan huffed and ignored Damon's jab.

I shot Damon a pist off look and he smiled. This was hard enough for him already; he didn't need Damon constantly reminding him of it.

"Elena." Stefan said seeming surprised. "I didn't know you were coming." He said glancing at Damon.

It seemed weird there was more tension than usual in the room.

"Oh sorry I just, needed to get out of the house, so I figured I'd come see you." I smiled at him.

He returned the favor. Again the tension seemed insane.

"Oh Stefan don't worry I was just trying to get Elena to loosen up, have a drink." Damon said. His voice was low and alluring almost like they were having a secret conversation that I could know nothing about.

"Mm, well Elena would you like to go somewhere?" Stefan asked me.

I nodded my head and stood up.

"You two have fun." Damon said flashing Stefan another one of those secretive looks.

As we got in Stefan's car I turned to him.

"Hey, is there something going on between you and Damon." I asked gazing into his eyes. "You two seem harsher towards each other than usual."

"Its nothing, just Damon being Damon." He explained.

"O." I nodded my head. Something didn't seem right.

"Why did he say something?" Stefan asked sounding concerned.

"No it's just the looks you were giving each other and the sound of his voice was just different…it didn't seem normal."

"Well Elena we are far from normal." He laughed.

"You know what I mean." I said to him.

His jaw line tightened but he didn't say anything, I let it drop but I still knew something wasn't right.

"Do you want to go to the grill?" he asked. "It's blast from the past night there tonight and they should be getting ready for it. I figured a little old time stuff for you would be good. I think you would enjoy it." He let a small smirk flash on his face.

"Why not, a little oldies music and cool costume wear sounds good." I said smiling. "Plus Caroline has been nagging me to help, she is on the decoration committee and doesn't do well under pressure." I said.

He pulled the car up to the grill and we stepped out. He grabbed my hand and we walked in.

The place was a mess. Banners were everywhere, posters were falling off walls and balloons were left on the floor.  
Caroline was sitting at a table in the back practically pulling her hair out.

I walked up to her. Before I could say anything she started talking.

"Oh thank god Elena." She shouted. "I need help, please?" she begged.

I nodded my head.  
"What can I do?" I asked.

"Well the lights need to be strung outside and the banners need to go up in here." She smiled timidly.

I grabbed the box that read lights and dragged Stefan along.

The back yard of the grill was different. The trash cans and boxes that were usually back there were replaced with a beautiful white gazebo and a few tables.

I grabbed the strand of lights and started tangling them around the edge of the gazebo. Stefan was there to help.

"You were right she doesn't do good under pressure." Stefan said.

"Yeah she was never the one to finish and event but will sure take all the credit for it." I told him.

We finished with the lights within 20 minutes and then slipped out the back.

"Hopefully she won't notice we're gone."

"I don't think she will." Stefan said.

I laughed and got back into his car.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll pick you up later." I said to Elena as she got out of the car.

She smiled.

"I'll be waiting." She replied.

I stopped her before she closed the door.

"Hey do you have something to wear?" I asked her.

She looked shocked by my asking but just shook her head.

"I was going to try and find something in the attic." She admitted.

"I have something that I think you might like." I told her.

She smiled and grabbed the necklace around her neck; she twirled it in her fingers.

"I love you." She told me.

"I love you too." I told her.

I drove fast the quicker I got home the quicker I could speak to Damon. I knew it from the moment he showed up here, he was here to ruin my life and hurt ones I loved. He was so selfish sometimes. But this was way past the line; he needed to stay away from Elena.

I burst through the door and there he was.

"Stefan." He greeted me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Cut to the chase Damon." I told him. "I know what your up to."

He gave the look like he had no idea.

"Stay away from Elena." I said, my eyes burning with fury.

He smiled and tilted his head.

"Stefan I'm not going to hurt her. The most I could do is compel her and drink her blood." He taunted me. It's like he was testing me to see how far I would go before being pushed over the ledge.

I glared at him with hatred in my eyes.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." He said.

"Damon I mean it stay away from her, I don't want you to have anything to do with her. The farther away you are the better things will be for her."

"Don't worry, me and Elena are friends, pals, maybe even best friends." He said emphasizing the word "best".

I could feel my rage getting out of control, I balled my hand into a fist and squeezed so tight I thought my bones where going to break skin.

"Damon I know how you feel about her. I knew from the very beginning. At first I thought you thought of her as some toy that you would use to play with my emotions and then be done with her. But when you saw the resemblance between her and Katherine, you had this look in your eye like you had found Katherine. When you kidnapped her and brought her along with you." I paused it hurt just thinking about it. "She saved your life and you knew that she felt something for you too. Then when my blood thirst got out of control she was there with you when I couldn't be. Damon history doesn't need to repeat itself." I told him firmly.

"I love Elena and you need to realize that she is nothing like Katherine, the complete opposite to be exact. She is not Katherine!" I explained to him.

He stood there, scotch in hand.

"No she's nothing like Katherine." He said taking a sip. " She's feistier." He commented.

"Damon I mean it. I know you're in love with her and I don't want her to go through this. Elena is with me!" I thundered.

He huffed to himself and I leaped.

I couldn't take it anymore; he only wanted her because I had her or the obvious she looked like Katherine.

I collided with Damon and we crashed to the ground. The glass of scotch shattered to the ground, tiny pieces of glass everywhere.

"Damit Damon I mean it stay away." I looked down at him.

"Jesus Stefan, we are friends and Elena can trust me. She is my BFF." He laughed.

I got up from on top of him, it was no use.

When he stood up he was wearing a suit.

"What is with the suit?" I asked.

"Oh its blast from the past night, I figured I should go check it out." He said.

I rolled my eyes and left the room.

Damon would stay away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

I put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and waited for Stefan. I had finished with my shower and curled my hair. I remember last year's blast from the past night. I went with Matt. We crashed the part half drunk and dressed in regular clothes. I was rebellious back then I guess. I didn't want to be the way I used to be. It's not that I was a bad kid but I was quite the partier, we got drunk together once in while but nothing too bad.

I felt bad for Matt. We had just broke up and it was like I moved on so quickly to Stefan. But I loved Stefan and it was something that I couldn't control.

I still wondered about Katherine. Why she wanted both brothers and how they both fell for it. I felt pain for Damon. Damon was a brute because of her; she hurt him so badly that he is still wounded. Wounded of the heart.

But also for Stefan, he was with her first and had to see her mess with Damon too.

Jeremy bounded down the stairs and towards the fridge, without a word. He started to rush back up the stairs.

"Hey in a hurry?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"No." he said.

"Are you coming to the grill tonight?" I asked.

"Maybe I think I'm going to take Anna." He said.

"Alright but I'm going with Stefan so I'll see you there." I told him.

He ran back up the stairs.

There was a knock at the door.

It was Stefan. He was dressed in an old suit. He had plaid pants, not too plaid, a gray vest, white shirt and a jacket. He smiled and handed me a bag.

"Here." He said.

I grabbed the bag and ran upstairs he was behind me.

I pulled it out. Inside was an eligant party gown.

My mouth dropped open in shock.

The gown was a forest green color with a little bit of brown.

"Stefan it's beautiful!" I told him with a wide smile on my face.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

He smiled.

"It was my mother's, back from the 1800's." He said. "She wore this gown to many big events, it was her favorite. I figured you would like it." He said.

"I love it." I cooed.

I slipped in on over my head and he laced up the back.

"You never talked about your mother much." I said suspiciously.

"She was beautiful, the most beautiful lady I had seen back then. He hair was red with tons of curls that would bounce everywhere and her eyes were this odd color. They would change color everyday. She would go from a light blue to a greenish aqua color. Damon got her eyes, but me I got my father's." He said. "She was always a very happy women but did get upset often. She was there when news of the vampires was fresh. She was one of the victims of them. I would never forgive that clan of vampires that attacked that night. My mother was on her way home from a good friend of ours and they were hiding waiting for something to thirst on. She was caught and there was nothing anyone could do. That is why my father was so intent on catching them." He explained as he tied the strings.

"Your all set." He said.

I looked at myself in the mirror it was unbelievable. With this dress on and the way my hair curled I look remarkably like Katherine it made me shiver.

"Perfect fit." He said.

I smiled and turned to kiss him.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded my head and we left the house and climbed into his car.

The grill was amazing at least to me it was. The decorations turned out great and it reminded me of an old party like the renaissance. I saw Caroline sitting at a table with some guy. She was clearly smitten with him.

"Hey I'll be right back." He told me.

I lifted the skirt of the dress and walked towards Bonnie.

"Hey nice outfit." She said.

"Thanks it was a Stefan's mothers." I said as I twirled the puffy skirt.

Bonnie nodded her head and looked away. She didn't really understand Stefan especially with her being a witch.

"It turned out great didn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah it was a lot of work, but it looks like Caroline has moved on from being tired she said as she jolted her head towards Caroline and the mysterious man.

"He is a vampire." She told me in a whisper.

"Are you sure?" I asked as my mouth dropped.

"Positive, Stefan knows too." She said. "It's something you can sense." She told me.  
"What is he doing here?" I asked her.

"I have no idea but he definitely isn't here for fun." She said.

Suddenly Stefan put his hand towards me.

"Ms. Gilbert, would you like to dance?" he asked with a smile.

"I would love to Mr. Salvatore." I replied.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the grill. The gazebo from earlier was prettier than ever the lights twinkled and the flowers hung.

We climbed into the gazebo and started dancing.

"What is he doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know but he's trouble. Don't worry though Damon's here." He said glancing in the direction. Damon was leaning up against a pole; he was dressed similar to Stefan, clothes from the 1800's. His blue eyes were intense and filled with energy.

We swayed from side to side while the music played. The dress I was in twirled across the gazebo floor and I felt like I was back in the 1800's. But I really felt like I was there.

The scene suddenly changed and I was still dancing with Stefan, but in a different dress. It was baby blue with lace and I had a bonnet on my head.

Surrounding us was people dressed in the same type of clothes.  
Horses with chariots on the back pulled up and people got out.

Damon was still leaning up against the wall staring with the same look in his eye. Where was I? And why did it seem I had gone back in time.

Stefan looked down at me with love in his eyes.

"You look beautiful Katherine." He told me.

Shock overwhelmed me. Katherine? Stefan had just called me Katherine. I tried to speak but no words would come out. Instead I felt my lips pull up into a smile. Why couldn't I control myself?

And then I was gone. Poof just like that I was back.

"Elena." I heard someone shout. "Elena are you okay." Suddenly breath escaped my lips.

"Yes." I said. I looked down and I was back in his mother's dress.

"Jesus Elena you scared me, one second you were here and the next it's like you were gone." He said.

"Yeah, um no I'm fine." I nodded my head and tried to forget what just happened.

Why did he call me Katherine and why did it seem I was back in 1864? It didn't make sense. What just happened?

He twirled me again until the music stopped.

"Can I cut in?" A low voice asked.

I was Damon.


	5. Chapter 5

This may be a mistake I thought, as Stefan's expression changed roughly. Asking her to dance clearly made him angry.

I smiled.

He nodded his head and gave me the death look. To bad I was already dead!

Elena smiled and put her hand in mine. It felt…good.

"Enjoying the night?" she asked me.

"Mmm, well costume nights are not really my thing, I'm more of a karaoke person." I said.

She smiled and looked away.

God the resemblance between her and Katherine was unbelievable. The more I looked at her the more she reminded me of her. Her eyes were different though. Katherine's eyes always held that spark of intensity and they showed how sneaky she was. Elena's eyes were warm and inviting. God why am I doing this? I'm just hurting myself.

I squinted my eyes.

"Why do you let her get to you?" she asked me.

"Let who get to me?"

"Katherine." she said as clear as day. She was really asking me this question.

"What do you mean let her get to me?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"I can tell it bothers you that she was with Stefan too." She said.

The words struck me like a dagger to my unbeating heart.

"It's not the fact that she was with him, it's the fact that she changed him too. It was just supposed to be me." I couldn't believe I was telling her this. I had never told anyone.

"Shouldn't you just move on from her?" She said.

"It's harder than that." I told her. "Katherine was different, she would push you away, but really just wanted you to run after her. She was like the toy you couldn't have but wanted." I explained.

Elena huffed.

"So she played hard to get?" She asked as I spun her around.

"You could call it that." I said.

"So what's with bad ass brother image?" she said.

How dare she question my…my attitude.

"Oh it's 100 % me." I informed her.

"Damit Damon, I know you are not really like this, you have a heart and somewhere deep down inside you love Stefan and you would not let anything hurt him. I know that you loved her but she hurt you and you can't keep looking for her. It will just hurt you even worse in the end." She said.

I had never seen her be stubborn and stand her ground. I liked it!

"Look Elena it is more complicated than you know." I told her.

She rolled her eyes and I felt myself smile.

We danced till the end of the song and then I had to go figure out what was with the mysterious vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon started to walk towards me.

"Ready to go see the new vamp. ?" Damon asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Look Damon we just need to find why he's here and then we're gone. We don't need to kill anyone tonight." I reminded him.

"Aw Stephan who said we're killing anyone?"

I rolled my eyes.

I flashed my eyes down at the man and noticed something strange.

I nudged Damon.

"Hey he has a ring." I told him.

"Yeah I know." Damon said. "And the only place you can get those is from Katherine."

"You think Katherine knew him?" I asked.

"Positive." He said. "Those rings were like Katherine's trademark. Either she gave it to them or someone else did."

"Come on." Damon said. "He will be waiting out side."

We passed through the crowd of dancing people and made our way out, trying to not be noticed.

We turned the corner into on of the alleys.

There he stood. He was medium height and dressed in jeans and a leather jacket.

"Let's cut to the chase." Damon said. "What are you doing here?"

He was silent and didn't say anything for a minute, just smirked.

Suddenly he started to speak.

"I was sent here to get you and your brother." He said pointing to me.

"Who sent you?" I asked.

He paused for a minute.

"I can't say." He said.

"Well than we just can't go." Damon said sarcastically.

"Where did you get the ring?" I asked staring down at it.

"It was a gift during my transition." He said.

"What's you name?" Damon asked.

"Cedric." He said. "Cedric Bonveltoe."

Damon tilted his head to the side.

"Did Katherine send you?" he asked.

The words surprised me! Damon hadn't mentioned Katherine in a long time. It was like he was used to talking about her.

Cedric hesitated.

"Katherine died 3 years ago." He said. "She was set on fire by a local farmer."

Damon's expression faded and he looked like he was ready to die. I too felt that same feeling just not as much. He stood there arms crossed without a word.

"Look we are not going to go with you." I said.

"I understand but I will be back." He said and without a word he was gone.

I looked over at Damon.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I looked for her for years and she knew I was looking and didn't care. So for all I care I'm happy the bitch is dead." He hissed.

Damon was angry. He wasn't just angry he just felt betrayed by Katherine.

Damon turned and ran without saying another word.

I found my way back inside to find Elena.


	7. Chapter 7

I squeezed the palms of my hands into the temples of my head. I knew my hair was being crunched and rustled around but I didn't care. My head hurt like crazy and I thought I was going crazy. For the last ten minutes I had been having flashbacks. Not of my life but of Katherine's. I felt like a lifeless person while she took over. What was happening to me?

I bent down and splashed water on to my face, being careful not to smudge the layer of eyeliner on my upper lid.

She kept appearing in my head taunting me with the way she was all over Stefan. I didn't know what was happening. I grabbed a towel and dabbed my face.

I looked into the mirror and my eyes kept showing Katherine's face. She looked just like me but I knew it wasn't myself in the mirror. I shook my head even harder and squinted my eyes. When I looked again it was just myself in the mirror. I let out a sigh of relief.

I grabbed the bathroom door and went back out to the party.

I started to walk towards the crowd of overexcited teenagers when something grabbed my arm.

"Ahh." I whisper screamed.

I turned to see Stefan.

"Oh, oh my god you scared me." I said.

He smiled.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Look me and Dam-" he cut off mid sentence.

"Are you okay Elena?" he asked as my head spun.

"Yeah I'm-I'm fine." I said as I squinted my eyes. "Just a little tired." I wasn't going to admit to my boyfriend that I kept having visions of his ex vampire girlfriend in my body, controlling me.

"You were saying." I said trying to get the attention back on him and away from my pounding head.

"Damon and I just got rid of the vampire." He whispered.

"What did he want?" I asked.

Stefan hesitated at first but then continued.

"He was here for me and Damon." He said. "He was sent here to get us. He wouldn't tell us who sent him but we think it has something to do with Katherine's past." He explained.

"Where is Damon?" I asked looking around.

"He left."

I looked at Stefan questioningly.

"The vampire, uh Cedric was his name told us that Katherine died." He said. "Damon was a little shooken up about it."

"Are you okay?" I asked. Even though I was with him Katherine was a very important part of his life.

I exhaled slowly when he said she was dead. I guess I really was going crazy!

"Yes I'm fine." He said.

I nodded my head.

I looked over at Caroline she looked sad.

"Caroline seems sad, looks like she lost her new beau." I said.

Stefan smiled. "I don't think she will be sad for long." He said.

"Hey have you seen Jeremy?" I asked.

"No, why was he supposed to be here?" he asked.

"Well he told me he might come but I figured I would see him." I said.

"Well Ms. Gilbert would you like to dance to one last song?" He asked me."

"As a matter of fact Mr. Salvatore I would love to." I replied.

He grabbed my hand and led me onto the dance floor.

The DJ began to play a slow song that reminded me of a creepy song in a movie.

He twirled me around and we glided across the dance floor.

"You are quite the dancer." I told him with a smile. I tried to sound enthusiastic although I was feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

"Well I have had years of practice." He said with a chuckle.

"No arguing there." I said.

He twirled me once more until the music stopped.

The DJ started to blast a fast song as we exited the dance floor.

I grabbed my head with my hand and squeezed. I saw Katherine kissing Stephan in my head, but not like a dream I was her, my lips were the one's that touched his but Katherine was the one controlling them. Then just like the ten other times tonight I came back. I was me again.

"Stefan." I said. "I'm not feeling so well." I told him.

"Would you like to go?" he asked.

I nodded my head. I didn't know if I could take another image in my head. Especially here in front of people.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I asked Elena.

She had been having weird moments all night. First I almost loose her out on the dance floor, then she seems to have small blackouts and now headaches. I had no idea what was going on.

She gripped her head with her hand, trying to not make it obvious.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine, probably something minor." She told me with a truthful expression. Something just wasn't right in her eyes.

I drove faster up the road trying to get her back as quick as possible.

"Thank you for bringing me home." She told me as I turned the corner into her house.

" No problem, I hope you feel better." I said as I walked her to the door. "And you did look beautiful tonight in that dress." I told her with a smirk.

That was no lie she did look beautiful, almost like a reflection of Katherine but better because she was nothing like Katherine and that drove me crazy in a good way. I loved this girl and I couldn't think of her being anything like the devious girl I once loved.

She smiled and her the moon reflected off her brown eyes.

"I love you." I told her.

She smiled and pushed her hair back from her face.

"I love you too."

I leaned in and kissed her. She was happy, I could feel her smile as we kissed with more passion. It made me smile.

We finally pulled away from each other.

"I better get inside." She said. "Jeremy is probably waiting."

I nodded my head.

"Get some sleep." I told her. "If you need anything just call me."

"I will." She said.

* * *

I closed the door behind me and went to the kitchen. Jeremy was there at the table.

"Hey." I said.

He just sat with a sandwich in hand and lifted his head as a way to great me.

"I didn't see you there tonight." I tried again.

He swallowed.

"Yeah I decided I'd ditch. There will be another one of those things soon. The town has to do something to keep us interested." He said.

I smiled. Jeremy was always so blunt. It did bother me that he was acting somewhat depressed. Although he did have a reason to be depressed I still expected him to be happy again.

"Oh." I said.

I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took a sip.

"I'm going up to bed but if you need anything just holler." I told him.

"Kay night." He said.

"Night." I replied.


	9. Chapter 9

I was running. I had no idea where but I was smiling and I was dressed elegantly. I had a flowing party dress on and my long hair was loose on my back. I was smiling and looking back. I ran faster trying to get away from what was behind me. But I didn't mind what was behind me I seemed to enjoy what was trying to get me. I smiled more and kept running until I hid behind a tree. I waited and could hear footsteps. I smiled to myself and covered my mouth to avoid noise.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind.

"Ahh." I screamed.

His arms were around me from behind.

Stefan I thought, but it was not Stefan.

When I turned around I was staring in the eyes of Damon.

His blue eyes twinkled and made my heart flutter. A huge smile spread across his face.

"Gotcha." He said.

I giggled and tried to run.

This was when I realized that it wasn't me. The image that was running through my head was Katherine but it felt like me, my body was the one running. This couldn't be happening again.

Why was she taking over my body in this dream and placing me with Damon?

Katherine ran, making my body move in witch she controlled in this dream, but Damon was quick to catch her again. He turned her, well us around and Kissed us with so much passion even though it was Katherine's doing I still felt the love. His lips felt soft and gentle yet firm and smoldering. For some odd reason I seemed to enjoy this. Why was I enjoying this?

Finally he pulled away and Katherine smiled.

Damon smiled, which made me smile.

"Huh." My shocked expression filled the silence in my room. I looked over at my clock it was 3:37 am. I was dreaming, just dreaming.

I pushed my hair back from my face and rubbed my eyes. I could still feel Damon's lips on mine. Why Damon?

I looked out the window and it was still dark. The full moon was shining bright.

I fell back down into my pile of covers and closed my eyes.

I could hear Jeremy talking in the next room.

I got out of bed and walked to his door I knocked a couple times and then pushed it open.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" I asked him.

I shrugged his shoulders.

"It's 3:30 in the morning." I said a bit aggravated. "I think you should let Anna get home, I'm sure her mother is worried." I said.

Anna opened the closet door and walked out slowly with a shy face. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Anna said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jeremy said as she walked out the door.

I turned to look at Jeremy as I heard the door close down stairs.

"Look Elena I'm sorry. We lost track of time." He said.

"Jeremy I glad that you're happy again but you can't have girls over at all hours of the night." I told him. "And especially ones that aren't good company." I said.

Anna was not the best company he could have. She was a vampire, a conniving one at that and was one of the reasons the tomb vampires were released.

He looked at me with hate in his eyes.

"Really Elena, not the best company. And you're a good judge at that?" he said sarcastically. "I know everything Elena, I know that Anna is a vampire but I also know that Stephan and Damon are too." He spat.

It took me a moment to fully understand what was going on.

He knew everything, everything I had been trying to hide from him he knew.

"Yeah Elena I know a lot more than you think."

"Jeremy I was going to tell you." I tried to explain but he just shook his head.

"When Elena? When you were going to tell me, when you were one of them?" He said.

"No." I replied.

"Jer you know I just want you to be safe." I explained.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his headphones. He flung them on his ears and blasted his music.

I closed his door and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

I grabbed a glass of water and popped two Advil. I swallowed hard. I tried to think of all that happened last night. Jeremy was still not talking to me and the Katherine visions kept getting worse. I felt like I was losing control of my self. I didn't know if I should tell Stefan but there was someone I could tell that probably wouldn't say something.

I knocked on the door and waited anxiously.

"You don't have to knock you can just come in." he said.

"I know." I replied. "Are you sure he's not here?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes he's hunting all day." Damon said.

I stepped inside and he closed the door behind me.

"So what is with the secrets?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes.

"Damon something is wrong." I said. He looked at me questioningly and I swallowed. "I can't tell Stefan."

"Aw but you can tell me?" he said with a smile.

I let out a sigh. "Yes."

He seemed to enjoy the fact that I could tell him something and not Stefan. It made me happy and uncomfortable at the same time.

"I, I need to know what really happen." I said.

"About?" he asked.

"With Katherine. I need to know the whole story. Beginning to end." I sat moving nervously in my seat.

He hesitated.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just because." I said.

I was planning to tell Damon but I needed to know the story first.

"Stephan and I were close. We didn't have the loving relationship we have now." He said sarcastically. "We were brothers. We usually never fought but I knew the moment Katherine walked into our lives, things would change." He said.

I looked at Damon with sympathy.

"I remember the day she first stepped into our lives, things changed forever. When she walked out of that chariot, I almost fainted. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, her brown eyes were just like yours, they were big and filled with this passion yet still held this intense factor. I knew I loved her the first time I saw her, but I also knew Stefan felt the same. I was hoping he wouldn't follow through with his liking of her but he did." He said looking down.

"He went after her and for a while I stood in the darkness watching them be happy together, but then one day Katherine came to me and told me how she felt about me and that she wanted to be together forever. " He said. "She told me all about the vampires and how she was one, at first I thought she was crazy but then she showed me what happens when they are hungry. Her eyes, they were so dark and creepy. She told me she wanted us to be together forever."

"Did Stefan know she was telling you this stuff?" I asked, shifting in my seat.

"Stefan didn't even know what Katherine was. He was unaware of the fact that she was in love with both of us, as was I at the time."

I nodded my head and then let him continue.

"She told me she loved me and wanted us to be together forever and that the only way that that could happen is if she changed me. She let me feed on her blood every day. But little did I know she was also compelling Stefan to drink it too." He said. "She wanted us to be together forever." He emphasized the word forever with a disgusted tone.

He took a sip of scotch and continued.

"When they captured Katherine that night, when we both tried to save her, we were both killed."

My mind came together and I finally realized what he was getting at.

"And when you were killed after drinking her blood, you were in transition." I added.

"Yes." He said.

"We thought Katherine was dead, but she managed to escape, leaving us to die unless we both drank human blood. Stefan was the first to drink, then he told me how it helped him get rid of the guilt." He said.

"You see Elena, I didn't want to be a monster I was going to let myself die so I wouldn't kill an innocent human but Stefan told me that you could get rid of the guilt when you were one of them. He brought some girl to me and I could resist her blood." He paused. "So I drank it. I guess Katherine got what she wanted, both of us turned and still in love with her." He had a pained look on his face.

"Elena I looked for her for years, you have no idea how hard it was. Then one day I realized after the tomb had been opened that I needed to stop. This woman was torturing my brother and me. She was pulling us apart. She had changed us and then didn't bother to stick around even though she was still alive. I thought I had lost everything then I opened my eyes for the first time and I realized that I had you."

A shocked expression came out of my mouth; did he really just say that?

"You were like my own little piece of her. Not only because you resembled her but because were nothing like her, you are the complete opposite of Katherine and that's what I liked."

I let out a sigh.

"What are you saying Damon?" I asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you the whole story." He said.

"Oh." I replied.

"So now that I have told you everything I get to ask on thing."

"What?" I said.

"Why the sudden interest in this?" he asked.

I opened my mouth but then the sound of a door creaking open distracted me.

"It's Stefan." He told me.

"I can't let him know that I was here." I hissed.

Damon chuckled and pointed toward the staircase.

I ran as fast I could without being loud.

I reached the top and Damon pointed to a room. It was his.

"Is this a way to get out or get me in here." I whisper yelled.

He grinned. "Maybe."

I hit him as hard as I could. "Not funny now how do I get out?"

"Relax he's in the bathroom, probably brushing his teeth." Damon teased.

"Just get under the bed." He motioned towards it.

I looked at him suspiciously but then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and slid under cautiously.

"Ugh." I groaned as I slid next to a pair of his boxers.

I heard him laugh; he clearly knew they were there.

"Oh back from hunting so soon?" I heard Damon say.

"Humph." I heard Stefan huff.

I rolled my eyes Damon just couldn't leave him alone, but then I realized Damon had a right to be mad at Stefan, I mean he did kind of steal the girl and then the girl broke both of their hearts.

"So I was thinking of going over to Elena's later, you know to have our friendship conversations." Damon said.

Friendship conversations? What the hell was he talking about?

"Damon, just don't go there." Stefan warned.

"Well she must feel as though she can talk to me and not you." Damon said.

"And how is that?" Stefan asked.

"Because she jus-" Damon cut off mid sentence before he messed up everything. "It just is." He said saving us both.

"Damon I mean it, you stay the hell away from her, and we both know what this is about. I know you love her and it would be best it you just left her alone."

I gasped at what I had just heard, but then quickly covered my mouth before anything else escaped that could blow my cover.

Did Damon really love me?

It was silent for a while.

"We are friends Stefan, friends that can talk to each other about anything." Damon said.

I could hear it in his voice that he was trying to make things less awkward.

Stefan growled silently and walked away.

"You heard me Damon." He warned as his voice faded in the distance.

Suddenly something grabbed my arm and I jumped.

"Relax it's just me." Damon said. "Now get out before I leave you down there for good. He teased.

I was glad their conversation was over, I didn't want to hear anymore and I didn't have to tell Damon what I really came for, to tell him about the dreams and visions.

He helped me up and looked around. Suddenly he flung open his window and jumped out.

"What the hell Damon." I yelled quietly.

He smiled.

"Jump." He ordered.

Was he stupid, jump from a three-story building?

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

Even though I was three stories up I could still see his eyes roll.

"Common Elena I don't bite." He said. "Hard." He added on and winked.

I gave a disgusted face and climbed out the window without even thinking I jumped.

His arms were there in a second and they cradled me.

"See I told you, you could trust me." He said.

I had a feeling there was more meaning behind what he had just said than what it seemed.

He put me down on my feet and jogged to the doorstep, I turned to walk away.

"Thanks." I turned back to tell him.

"Don't forget, I still want to know why you came to me and what you wanted to know this for." He warned, and then he was gone.

I turned on my heel and started to walk away.

He would know why I came, because in some weird way I did trust him. I trusted Damon Salvatore with my life.

* * *

So what did you think. i figured i would put a twist on things :) anyways pleaz reveiw and share your thoughts!

-Mal


	11. Chapter 11

I planned on telling Damon all that was happening today but then I thought about it more and I realized maybe I should wait to tell him. I was going to tell him, but maybe now is not the best time.

I grabbed my aching head and everything went blurry for a minute.

"Ugh." I moaned.

It felt like my head was being ripped open and filled with gallons of water.

I ran to the bathroom.

I felt that bad feeling that made me sick in the pit of my stomach.

_Elena._ I heard a voice say as clear as day.

I jumped in shock.

_Elena are you ignoring me? _The voice asked angrily.

I pushed on my head, anything to stop the taunting voice in my head. The voice wasn't just in my head I could hear it like someone was talking to me directly.

_It's me Elena. It's Katherine. _ The voice whisper hissed in my ear getting closer.

_Look up. _The voice ordered.

Unbelievably I looked up without hesitation.

I almost fainted at what I saw.

It was my face in the mirror, my lips moving to every word, but I wasn't controlling it. She was there…inside me.

_That's right Elena, it's me and I'm back to get what was originally mine. _ The words burnt like fire as they rolled…off my tongue.

Suddenly I felt a surge of energy.

"Leave me alone." I shouted at my face in the mirror. My reflection smiled, Katherine was smiling forcing my lips to pull up at the sides.

_Oh poor Elena, just admit that I'm stronger that you, and i'm back to get__ what is rightfully mine. _She hissed.

I tried to fight back from her controlling my body; it was like she was attached to my nerve cells making my body do what she wanted.

Suddenly my hand was brought up to the vervain necklace around my neck. As my fingers touched it, it burnt my hands. Stinging them and making them numb. The necklace reflected of the sun and it shown bright red in the mirror.

"Ah." I screamed as it burnt my hand once more.

I finally pulled away and gripped the edge of the sink for support.

I looked up at the mirror again.

Her eyes were there. They were dark with rage and hate.

I tried to block her but it was no use she was still there making me do what she pleased.

_I'll be back. _ She hissed through my lips.

My knees were weak and my head felt dizzy, it felt like the world was caving in on me. My hands gave in and I lost my grip from the sink and crashed to the floor.

I was losing control of myself or even worse I was losing myself.

* * *

So let me know what you thought of it! - Malerie


	12. Chapter 12

I was hesitant on weather or not to go to Stefan's. Everything had changed over a day. I had promised Damon I would tell him but how? What did Katherine want so bad that she had to take over my body? I examined my hand; my two fingers were red from the burn of my necklace.

I reached up slowly to touch it again. I gripped it hard and it was cold, cold like ice and an image of Katherine with her eyes filled with rage came into my head. I quickly let go of the necklace.

I couldn't just avoid him and it was only a matter of time before he asked, but I needed help. Katherine wanted something and would stop at nothing to get it. She didn't stop with her mirror appearance yesterday; she took over my dreams again too.

She showed me with Damon. We were dancing and smiling. Then she kissed him and I felt it on my lips. I awoke in a dead sleep unable to go back to bed.

I rubbed my tired eyes at the memory of last night.

I needed to tell Damon while I still had the nerve.

* * *

I sat in the den and took the last sip of scotch from my glass.

I couldn't stop thinking of what I told Elena. I think I revealed too much of what I was feeling. Caught up in the moment? Naw that never usually happened to me. I knew I was risking a lot being this close to Elena; I was risking my heart being this close just to know it would probably would be broken.

But in some weird way I trusted Elena, I think that is why I opened up to her so much. I knew Stefan would not be happy if he knew of the visit Elena payed me yesterday. In fact I still needed her to tell me why she wanted to know about the past.

I put the glass down and walked up stairs to my room. Stefan was standing by the window.

"What's with the depressed face?" I laughed.

He looked pist.

"I'm not depressed, just thinking." He said.

"Oh I'll let you think in private." I replied.

I bent down under my bed and pulled the boxers out that Elena was so disgusted by.

I laughed to myself.

When I grabbed the boxers I grabbed something hard instead. I pulled it out.

It was Elena's blackberry. Must be she dropped it when she was hidden under my bed.

Thank god I found it and not Stefan. This was a reason I could go talk to her, to give her cell phone.

I slipped it in my pocket.

* * *

I was board there was nothing to do but mess with innocent human minds, which I had already done three times. I needed to do something. Suddenly the weight of Elena's blackberry felt like a thousand pounds.

I grabbed the phone from my pocket and dialed her home phone number.

It rang twice.

"Hello." An soft voice said.

"Elena?" I asked.

"Um, yes." She spoke with worry.

"This is Damon, you left your cell under my bed." I said, emphasizing the word bed.

I was almost positive I could feel her eye roll through the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be over to get it." She said.

"Actually I was thinking we could meet somewhere, that way you could finish our little "talk" we had earlier." I suggested.

It was silent for a while as though she was hesitating.

"Well?" I asked.

"Fine." She said. "Meet me at the grill in twenty minutes?"

"Naw that won't do, how bout somewhere more private, like the football field?" I said.

"Fine, see you in twenty." And then the line went dead.

I smiled to my self. I don't know why I was somewhat happy that I was going to be seeing Elena again. Either it was the fact of sneaking behind Stefan's back or just because it was with Elena.

* * *

I brushed my hair fast trying to get the last of the knots out, and when I finally realized my hair was going to be impossible I grabbed a hairpiece and flung it around my hair. I didn't know why I seemed so happy to see Damon; usually I was filled with disgust whenever his name was mentioned.

Lately Damon was acting like a person with a soul and I sort of liked it. I knew I couldn't get too close to Damon, but we were friends. No harm in being friends right?

I slipped on a pair of true religion jeans and my favorite yellow tee shirt. I started to slip on a pair of flats but then I remembered I would be with Damon, and I knew being with Damon meant you always had to be mobile so I traded them in for my old, worn out black converse.

I tip toed down the stairs and snuck out the back quietly.

I drove down the street to the high school. The parking lot was empty; it was a Saturday so it should have been fairly empty anyways. I parked and started walking towards the field.

The sky was dark and gray a sign of rain was coming. I stood at the bottom of the tall rows of bleachers.

I noticed a dark figure slumped over, black tousled hair framed his face and I could almost see his blue eyes glance in my direction. I took a deep breath and started climbing my way up the bleachers.

"You have way too many friends." He said as I approached him. "Your contact list is ridiculous I bet you never even talk to all these people." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well I think it's a good thing to have friends unlike you."  
I shot back. "And what is with snooping through my phone?" I asked.

"Oh it was tempting." He said raising his dark brows.

I rolled my eyes.

"Right." I said.

He handed me my phone and I gripped it hard letting the keypad dig into my hand. How was I supposed to tell him his ex-vampire girlfriend was taking over everything I do?

"So now it is your turn to tell me what was with the twenty questions." He said.

The wind blew and a piece of his black hair flew in his face and distracted me.

"Weird things have been happening to me." I said trying to think of a way to let it out.

He raised raised his left eyebrow.

"I have been seeing things." I said.

"Ohh, like dead people." He teased. "You should talk to you witch friend about that."

"No not dead people." I snapped. "I …I think Katherine is trying to get to me." I said, feeling like a total idiot.

"Katherine?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Elena she is dead." He told me flatly.

"Do you really know that?" I asked.

He was quiet for a moment and shook his head.

"Why do you think that?" he asked again.

I hesitated.

"I keep having these unreal dreams." I said. "She is in them controlling me."

"Elena." He said with a voice sounding like he was explaining something to someone who knew nothing. "It's a dream, they're never real." He rolled his eyes.

"No Damon, these aren't like normal dreams. These are real, I feel like I'm there, when she runs it's my legs that are running." I explained. "And the visions during the day. She flashes me these images of her kissing Stefan or you." I said pointing to him. "She is using my body as some sort of a gateway to you. I lost control yesterday with her she was inside me, talking through my mouth, she told me that she was back to get what was rightfully hers."

He was quiet for a minute trying to process all of what I had just told him.

"How could she be controlling you?" it sounded more like a real question than just him being sarcastic.

"I don't know but I can't tell Stefan." I said.

He looked up at me his crystal blue eyes scrutinizing my face.

"But you can tell me?" he said.

"I trust you." I admitted to him letting my hair fall creating a blanket between us.

I peeked out through my hair and saw a big smile on his face. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Alright." He said standing up. "Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

"Wait where are we going?" I asked confused.

He rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

"Just get in the car." He said pointing to his crystal blue GTO. If he stood too close to the car his eyes would disappear from the crystal blue color.

I looked at him for a moment.

"You can trust me, can't you?" He teased with an edge in his voice.

I knew I would regret telling him that I trusted him.

I flashed him the "look" and past right bye him, brushing his shoulder as I opened the door of his sports car.

"That's what I thought." He said as he dangled the keys and started to walk to his side of the car.

I couldn't believe I was in his car, the last time I was here I vowed to myself that I would never let it happen again, but now I was willingly getting in.

Of coarse last time I was kidnapped but now things were different.

I tried to concentrate on the green air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror, and not so much on him humming as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"So this personal appearance made by Katherine. Maybe you would like to explain." He said raising an eyebrow at me.

"There is not much to say." I paused.

He turned to look at me with an "I know there is a lot to say" stare so I continued.

"I started to get a really bad headache so I ran to the bathroom, when I looked in the mirror it wasn't my face, well it was but it was Katherine controlling it. It was like she entered my body. She told me that she was back to get what was hers, like I had taken something from her."

He huffed in the seat beside me.

"She made me move my hand to my necklace." I said motioning to the pendant around my neck.

"When my fingers grazed the top it burnt my hand. It was fast and felt like energy surging through my body. I tried to pull away but Katherine made me clutch it even harder. Then it reflected off the sun and she told me that she would be back." I said rubbing my head.

"Is she doing it now?" he asked with a worried expression.

"No, its just thinking about it hurts." I admitted.

He looked down at my chest closely.

At first I thought he was staring for his pleasure.

"What?" I snapped.

He looked at me like I had just slapped him in the face.

"The necklace." He said.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

He chuckled in the seat beside me. "But those are nice too." He said.

I reached over and punched him in the arm.

"Don't think I won't have you pull over." I threatened.

"Who do you think will win the fragile human or the hungry vampire?" He said flashing his fangs.

I rolled my eyes.

"The necklace." He said again.

"What about it?" I said clutching it in my hand. It was still cold.

"You said when you touched it, it burnt your hand."

I nodded my head.

"Do you know where that necklace came from?" he asked.

"Stefan?" I said.

"Elena, you do know that was Katherine's necklace." He said.

"I knew Katherine had something to do with it, but I didn't know it was specifically hers." I said a bit shocked.

"It was." He said. "It was hers before she was a vampire."

I looked down at the vervain necklace, and then up at him questioningly.

"Well it obviously did not have vervain in it then." He said.

Oh, that made more sense.

"She always used to tell us that it was something that would always be there to protect her and then when she changed she gave it to me. She said she no longer needed it since she could protect herself." He rolled his eyes. "I didn't think anything of it and threw it in a tinder box that I had. I never even thought of it until I saw it around your neck and that's when I knew."

"Knew what?" I asked.

He hesitated.

"That's when I knew you must have meant the world to him since you had that necklace around your neck. Then when I tried to compel you and you viscously slapped me I realized that there was vervain in it. That meant he loved you enough so that nothing else could control you."

"Why didn't you tell him you wanted the necklace back?" I asked.

"Well that was my first thought since the necklace was originally given to me. I was going to tell him that it didn't belong to him to be giving away but then I got to know you, and I realized he had made the right choice. You were worth being protected." He said.

I looked down trying to avoid the awkward moment. I suddenly felt close to Damon like we were one. He had really thought that I was worth protecting.

Surprisingly I reached over and laid my hand on his.

"Thank you." I said staring into his blue eyes.

He looked into mine for a moment and then looked back to the road.

"But." He said. "Stefan thought that the necklace would protect you but what if it is doing the very thing that it was supposed to block?" he suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I'm saying is that what if the necklace is like a gateway for Katherine. What if she was getting to you through it." He said.

I thought about this for a moment. He could be right; it was kind of a good usumption considering the necklace burning my hand.

Suddenly he slammed on the brakes and my head shot forward. He swung the car around in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" I asked rubbing my sore neck.

"We are going to pay your witch a visit."

* * *

So let me know what you think about the damon/elena realationship getting closer! Sorry for the cliff hanger!


	14. Chapter 14

I had no idea why I was doing this and what was urging me to do it but I owed Elena an explanation. I'm sure her friend has a few tricks up her sleeve that could help, not like I wanted to ask for it. Being close with a witch was not in my nature.

"What does Bonnie have anything to do with this?" Elena asked, crossing her arms.

"The witch could possibly have something in her book of spells that could help us see what is up with the necklace." I said.

"She has a name." Elena spat.

"Mmm yeah." I commented trying to forget Elena's friendship with her.

"Up here." Elena said motioning towards a white house.

"Trust me I cold smell her." I admitted.

Elena grunted and took of her seat belt.

Being around this house was very antsy. I didn't like it.

Elena waltzed right up to the door.

"Is she home?" Elena asked me.

"Yup, her scent in drowning me." I told her while clutching my throat.

She rolled her eyes in the same motion and it made me smile.

Just as Elena was about to knock the door opened.

"Elena?" the voice asked.

"Yeah Bonnie can we come in?" she asked looking towards me.

I could tell there was tension. The witch hesitated and then looked towards me.

He green eyes felt like daggers driving into my heart.

"Yeah." She said.

Elena stepped in and I stood at the threshold.

"May I?" I asked her politely.

She nodded her head "Yes."

I stepped into the house and it was like crossing the line. The scent of inscents and herbal crap was all around. I glanced over at the table to see seven candles lit in a circle.

Gave me the creeps.

"Bonnie I need your help with something." Elena practically begged. "You know when you asked about my necklace?"

Bonnie nodded.

"I…I think Katherine is trying to get to me or be me." She said, seeming confused with her own words.

Bonnie didn't look the least bit shocked.

She looked at me with hatred and then back at Elena.

Suddenly Elena ripped of the necklace and held it in her hand.

What the hell did she think she was doing? I could easily reach over and compel her to do anything or even worse kill her. Was she insane? When she trusts she really means it.

The witch looked at the pendant closely and her squinted her eyes.

"There is defiantly something wrong with it." Bonnie said.

Elena ran her hand through her hair. She was nervous.

"Look I know you don't want to help me." I said. "But Elena is in danger." I informed her.

She looked hesitant on what to do.

Bonnie grabbed the necklace from Elena and walked over to the bookshelf. She grabbed a black book with a weird symbol engraved on the front.

"This is defiantly old." She said. "Older than yours." She said while pointing to the ring on my finger.

"The red stones are very familiar, they…they mean something. I-I just can't remember." She said. Rubbing her forehead.

"I remember Katherine telling me it protected her." I said trying to help. I knew I would regret it. I wasn't the helping type.

"Yes, back then red stones, well rubies were very precious and hard to come by. Many called them their shields, a way of protection. This must be at least 400 years old." She said.

I looked at her questioningly.

"But I met Katherine when she was seventeen…and still human, there is no-" I stopped.

Bonni- I mean the witch had shock on her face.

"If that necklace is 400 years old, then Katherine was here before Mystic Falls was established." Bonnie stated.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All I had known had been a lie; Katherine was not human when I met her…She was in transition.

"Transition." I whispered.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Transition." Bonnie repeated. "Katherine was in transition when you met her. She wasn't human or vampire….she was both."

"Wait that isn't possible." Elena said. "She would have died, she couldn't have been in transition for over 200 years."

That's what I had thought.

"No it may be possible." Bonnie said. "When you become a vampire you are at the same age for the rest of eternity, but when your in transition there has to be something that you can do to stay in that period of time for as long as you please." She said.

I thought about this for a moment and then I looked at my ring.

"I know how she did it." I said.

The both looked at me.

I lifted my hand and flashed my ring at them.

"When you're a vampire you have to have a ring to protect you." I said. "What if that necklace was there to protect her during transition?"

Elena's face iced over in shock.

"She used this necklace to keep her safe and alive while she stayed in transition for over 200 years." She said.

I nodded my head.

"Meaning that Katherine had to be one of the first vampires in Mystic Falls. Someone had to give her that necklace with those very stones that would keep her alive." Bonnie added.

"So Katherine was ignoring her thirst for hundreds of years and was able to be safe by the necklace that I had around my neck." Elena repeated. "No wonder she could get to me, she had a perfect gateway, this necklace kept her alive when she was in the middle but me I'm…I'm still human meaning it would do nothing to protect me."

"Except for the three ounces of vervain that were put inside it." I added.

She exhaled.

Bonnie tore open the black book and rummaged through the pages.

"I don't have anything that goes back before Mystic Falls, or even at least before her." She said.

"Does Stefan know about this?" Bonnie asked.

Elena shook her head.

"I would prefer to keep it that way for now." She said.

Bonnie looked over at me again like it was my fault that Elena didn't want him to know.

"Well it looks like Katherine was never fully honest with me." I said.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Elena asked.

"What?" I replied.

"She transitioned off of your blood." Elena said.

The words hit down deep and I had no words to say.

"She drank your blood, and it was her way of marking you." Elena guessed.

Suddenly I flashed back to the night I met Katherine.

We were sitting out in the garden, deep in the woods. She looked at me weird and suddenly her eyes were staring mine down.

_You're not going to run. _She told me.

I remembered staring at her.

_Run from what? _I asked.

Then she jumped on me.

At fist I thought she was messing with me but then I had realized I hit my arm on the rock when she jumped, blood was running down my arm.

She reached over and touched it with her hand and then brought it to her mouth. The veins around her eyes were pulsing and bulging from her ivory skin.

Then she grabbed my arm and started to drink.

I passed out and when I was passed out I heard her saying that I was hers know and that we could all be together._ All?_ I remembered thinking.

Then when I awoke she told me everything and I believed every word.

"I know what she wants." I said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Elena asked.

"She wants me and Stephan." I said. "She wanted us to be together forever." I said mocking her words.

Elena looked at me.

"She thinks I stole you both from her?"

I nodded my head.

Bonnie dropped the necklace on the table and interrupted our thoughts.

"It needs to be destroyed." She said. "I blocked some of the doorways that were used but it won't hold off. Elena you can't wear this necklace without risking your life." She said.

"But I can't go without it either, she could come to me and compel me or even worse kill me." Elena said reaching for the necklace back.

"No." I shouted.

I couldn't believe I was doing this, every thought in my head was yelling at me to not do this but I couldn't help it. I loved her.

I slid my ring off my finger.

Elena gasped.

This was the stupidest thing I had ever done I was removing the thing that kept me alive… in a rival's house, I could have easily been killed.

I looked down at Elena's shocked eyes and grabbed her hand.

I slid the ring in place on her middle finger. She looked up at me.

"Damon I can't wear your-" I cut her off

"Yes you can, you need it." I told her.

Her eyes twinkled and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

Bonnie handed me the necklace. I quickly pulled away.

"The vervain isn't in it anymore." She said.

Oh.

I grabbed it.

"Thank You." I told her with a meaningful expression.

She looked up at me and smiled with a real smile.

"Your welcome."

She glanced towards Elena and at the ring.

She couldn't believe that I did it either.

I huffed and turned on my heal out the door. Elena followed.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank god it was raining out and the clouds covered the sun from Damon. I twisted the ring on my middle finger and smiled.

He had done this for me. Damon was risking being killed for me.

He was quiet as he drove me home. I didn't expect too much of a conversation after our recent "discoveries" of Katherine. I tried to think of something to say.

"Damon you didn't have to do this." I told him while twisting the ring around my finger.

He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal; as if it was something he did everyday. So I tried again.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Stay inside, away from the sunlight." He answered as if it was obvious. "But there may be something I have to ask for." He added.

"Anything." I replied.

"Since I want to keep you safe and I cant go anywhere, you might have to stay with me." He raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by stay?" I asked.

"At the boarding house." He said. "You know just to make sure your safe and without me sizzling in the sun." he teased.

"What will Stefan think?" I asked.

"Well you are his girlfriend and I sure wouldn't mind, if I was him that you were staying there." He said.

I started to blush.

"But won't you think it will be weird for me to suddenly stay there." I said.

"Tell him you don't want to be near that uncle of yours." Damon said with disgust.

Trust me that was a good excuse, a couple of days away from "uncle John" won't do any harm.

"That could work." I said.

I grabbed my forehead. Although the necklace was in Damon's pocket I still had a pounding headache that kept a steady rythm.

"Thank you." I said again as he dropped me off.

"I'll be over later." I said to him.

"Pack light." He warned. "I don't want too much stuff in my room."

"Your room?" I said. "I'll take the couch."

He rolled his eyes.

"Your loss." He said, and before I could protest he drove off.

As I walked through the door I tried to avoid the questioning eyes of Uncle John. I started to run up the stairs but he stopped me.

"Elena." He said.

I spun around to meet his eyes.

"Was that Damon Salvatore?" he asked.

"Yes." I said a little annoyed.

"I thought you were going out with Steven?" he said.

"It's Stefan." I spat. "And I am. Damon and I are Just friends." I said.

Surprisingly the words stung a little.

"Oh." He said as he looked down at my hand, which Damon's ring was on.

I quickly pulled it off the banister and out of view.

He looked up and gave me the look.

"Right, well be safe." He said.

I turned to walk away.

"Oh." He said. "Nice ring!"

I let out a shocked expression as he walked away.

He knew.

I tried to forget the fact that I forgot to not make the ring obvious.

I grabbed a plain purple sticker from my room and put it on top of the branded ring. It fit perfectly over the design, at lest enough not to make it noticeable.

I grabbed my tote and shoved everything I need in it.

Aunt Jenna would be gone for a week with Alaric, so that left me enough time to stay at the boarding house without anyone noticing.

I grabbed my phone for the first time since Damon had given it to me. There was a text from Stefan.

_Hey I'm back from hunting, u should come over_

I put my hands to the keys.

_Hey I'll be over in five minutes, but I was wondering if I could stay for the week. John is driving me crazy! _

Instead of waiting for a response I ran to the car before John noticed again.

As I went to put my bag on the passenger I almost fainted.

Lying on the seat was the ruby pendant. The stones glistened even though there was no sunlight. I put the keys in the ignition and drove as fast as I could to the boarding house.


	16. Chapter 16

As I drove into the driveway, I saw Damon up in the second story window looking down at me. He must have known we have a problem.

I swallowed hard and jumped out of the car.

Damon opened the door.

"Is he here?" I asked, looking around.

" Yes, but not for long." Damon said.

I looked at him but he said nothing.

I placed my bag on the couch as Stefan came down the stairs.

He smiled.

"Hey." He said as he gave me a hug.

I breathed in his scent and it made me smile, but something didn't feel right. It felt wrong.

"What did you do today?" he asked me.

I glanced over at Damon who was pouring a glass of scotch, looking up from his lashes.

"Just hung around." I said. "I was hoping I could stay here, John is just creepy." I explained.

"Fine with me." Damon said as he winked.

Stefan's jawed line hardened. I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine." He told me.

"I'll take the couch." I said.

He nodded.

"I have to go to the store to get a few things." Stefan said. "Would you like to come?"

I could see Damon in the corner of my eye glance up and shake his head.

"Um, I'm feeling kind of sick so I think I'll just rest here until you get back." I told him.

"Okay." He said as he kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

Damon waited until he was driving out of the driveway to walk towards me.

"We have a slight problem." Damon said. "The necklace is gone."

"Surprise." I said as I held it up.

He quickly yanked it from me, like it was hurting me. I had never seen him so protective.

"Surprise?" he said.

"Yeah for me. I almost had a heart attack when I found it in the passenger seat of my car." I told him.

He had shock on his face.

"Elena it was-"

"I know it wasn't you." I said. "It was her, I can tell it was her."

"So Katherine is back in Mystic Falls." Damon said in a fake excited voice. "Oh joy." He mumbled as he took a sip from the glass.

I could tell it bothered him that she was back.

"Oh and another problem." I said. "John knows something is up."

Damon looked up at me with and "Oh great" look.

"He saw the ring." I said.

"Dammit." Damon spat. "It's a good thing he's human."

Damon looked at my hand.

"Nice cover up." He said.

"It was all I had and Stefan didn't seem to notice." I said.

"Yeah well you forgot one thing." He said. "He did notice you were not wearing the necklace."

I gasped.

How could I have forgotten about something like that?

"How do you know?" I asked.

"When he was walking down the stairs, he noticed it first thing, I could tell by the look on his face." He explained.

"Shit." I said running my hand through my hair. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Well we don't have any necklaces lying around that look exactly like it." Damon said sarcastically.

"I'm going to have to wear it." I said.

Damon stood up fast.

"Don't worry." I told him. "I have the ring on."

He looked hesitant.

"I don't know if that will make a difference." He said.

"We have to try."

He tossed me the necklace and as it hit my hands a surge of energy went through my body. I let it fall to the floor.

Then he was there. Damon ran at inhuman speed and was next to me in a second.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

I had never seen him so protective of me, I don't know why but I liked it.

He picked it up again and placed it around my neck. If felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

"It's just for a while." He said.

I nodded my head.

"Where do you think she is?" I asked.

"Trust me Katherine will show." He said. "She is very persistent and only comes around when she wants something." He explained.

I exhaled slowly. She did want something and she would clearly do whatever it takes to get it.


	17. Chapter 17

I tapped my finger on the coffee table next to the couch. I could tell it annoyed Damon but I couldn't help it, it was the only thing that calmed my nerves.

Finally the door opened and we could both exhale.

It was Stefan.

He laid a brown paper bag on the table and I went to join him in the kitchen.

"What's with all the food?" I asked.

"Well you will be staying with us." He smiled. "We don't usually eat too much regular food but I figured you would like to."

I grinned.

Suddenly I felt guilty for not telling Stefan. Some how I seemed to trust Damon more! It still bothered me though.

I grabbed the milk and placed it in the fridge.

I could tell this was going to be hard to not tell Stefan.

* * *

I was just lying there. Staring up when I started to stand. I rubbed my eyes and opened them wide. That strange feeling occurred again and then I was finally realizing what was happening.

* * *

The sun shone through the tiny window and flashed into my eyes. I groaned and then rolled over. I grabbed his arm and put my head on it.

I heard a chuckle that made the pit of my stomach hurt.

I jumped up so fast that I rolled off the bed onto the floor.

My head crashed against the side table.

Suddenly he jumped off the bed.

Above me stood a shirtless figure. Black hair was tousled on his head and his crystal blue eyes looked down at me.

It was Damon.

"What the hell?" I whisper shouted.

"Oh don't worry, Stefan left last night for a late night snack." he said. "He didn't hear us." He smirked.

I gave him a disgusted look.

"Did you hit your head?" he asked as I put my hand to the cut on my head.

I was bleeding.

"Oh it's blood." I said. "You might want to leave."

He rolled his eyes.

"Elena I can handle to be around blood."

"Well since you don't mind. Why the hell am I in here?" I asked looking around Damon's room.

"Well first get off the floor." He said.

I stood up slowly, still scowling at him.

"Tell me you didn't have fun." He said.

"Damon what are you talking about?" I spat.

"Last night." He said. "Amazing." He emphasized.

"Damon." I yelled.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes.

Late last night you came walking into my room like a zombie. It was like you were totally disconnected from your body. You came over to my side and stared at me for five minutes. At first I thought you wanted me." He winked. "Just because you have always seemed to want me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways." He said. Throwing a white v-neck tee shirt on. " You just sat there. Then you said "it will be just like old times". You started to lean in so I pushed you away. When I called you Elena you freaked. You informed me your name was Katherine." He said.

I gasped. This was not happening again.

"Yeah that was my reaction. I jumped up ready to kill you when I realized it was Katherine in "your" body not just Katherine." He said.

"Then what happened after?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"We did the naughty." He said gazing at me.

I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the back of his head.

"Okay fine." I told you to lie down and then I ignored you. You kept grabbing me and telling me that it would be just like it used to. You were angry that I was pushing you away." He said.

"You mean she was angry." I corrected.

He rolled his eyes.

"Finally you passed out and I went to sleep." He said.

"You weren't worried to be next to me when she was inside me?" I asked.

"I was half a sleep and you were grabbing at me, what was I supposed to do take a stake to your heart?" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Does Stefan know?" I asked.

"Luckily he left for a midnight snack before you tried to molest me, and he hasn't been back since." He said.

"Look Elena you can't wear the necklace anymore." He said. " You don't even remember what you did last night." He explained.

"I know but I can't have him asking questions." I spat back.

"Alright whatever." He said. "And put some pants on." He yelled from the hallway.

I looked down and grabbed my pants.

How bad could this get?

I pulled the pants on and ran down the stairs. I went to rip the necklace off but then thought of Stefan and let my hand drop.

I looked over at Damon. He brought a glass filled with red liquid to his mouth and chugged.

I looked away.


	18. Chapter 18

I looked over at Elena remembering last night. Poor girl. Still i couldn't get over the fact that it was Elena in my bed last night and i did nothing.

I was somewhat surprised.

Either way the necklace had to go.

I looked over at her. She was obviously trying to remember what happened. I smiled to myself.

She still had the necklace hung around her neck and she was tugging at it.

I rolled my eyes.

I heard noise outside; Stefan was home.

He walked in and went directly over to Elena.

I grabbed the bottle of scotch and started to head out the door, until I realized that I didn't have my ring, so I settled to go to my room.

* * *

"Hey." I said to him. "Where were you?"

"I was hungry." He said with a grin.

I smiled.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Well I was planning on going to check on Jeremy." I said. "I kind of left him there with John and I want to make sure things are fine." He looked concerned. "You can come if you want." I said.

He shook his head.

"No he's your brother and you should talk to him." He said. "And I don't think he will want to talk with me there." He smiled.

"True." I said.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

He grabbed my neck and I ran my hands through his hair. He grabbed my hands and held them.

Suddenly he pulled away.

I looked at him questioningly.

He looked down and my eyes followed down with his.

There was a purple sticker on his hand from where he held mine.  
Damon's ring was there on my finger, nothing was covering it now and he noticed.

"Why are you wearing Damon's ring?" he asked.

I started to speak but nothing came out.

"Because it's the only thing that keeps her safe." Damon said from behind Stefan. He was leaning up against the wall with his glass in his hand. He set it down and walked closer.

"What do you mean keep her safe?" Stefan asked.

"Katherine has been getting to Elena." Damon said. "And by getting to I mean she has been controlling Elena by invading her body. The necklace that used to be Katherine's is what's doing it." He explained.

Stefan looked at me and I nodded.

"Then why are you wearing it?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want you to think there was anything wrong." I said.

"Elena you can tell me anything." He said.

I nodded my head but kept quiet.

"We have to do something." Damon said. "She wants to get to us through Elena."

"So we see her?" Stefan asked.

"It's the only way." Damon replied.

"Wait your going to see her?" I asked.

Stefan nodded.

"And you're going to stay here when we do." Damon added.

Stefan looked at Damon. I could tell there was tension.

"The hell I am." I said. "I'm not going to let you two go see her without me being there. She has been taking over my body and I have the right to see her face to face." I said.

"Well if you want that you can just look in the mirror." Damon said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Elena you can't be there without protection." Stefan said.

"Look I gave her my ring to keep her safe it was the only thing I could think of." Damon said.

Stefan's jaw tightened.

I started to slip the ring off my finger.

"No." Damon shouted, placing his hand on mine. "Keep it on."

I looked at him for a minute and then nodded my head.

Stefan seemed angry.

"How are we going to get to her?" I asked.

They were quiet while they thought.

Finally Damon looked up.

"I know where we can find her." Damon said.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat there listening to Damon and Stefan talk back and forth. Their plan on meeting Katherine might not go as planned. I couldn't understand why they felt the need to see her, why give her what she wants?

I had nothing to say, I was going to be allowed to go and meet one of my ancestors but I was still cautious.

I was scared for Damon and Stefan. In some way I was more scared for Damon. Damon was the one who got his heart broke the worst. He spent half of his life looking for someone who wasn't trying to find him.

"We have to wait till sunset." Damon said.

He was obviously referring to the fact he had no ring to protect him in the sunlight.

I felt guilty wearing the ring. It was like I was stealing his protection but he wanted me to.

The necklace sat in the middle of the table.

"What are we going to do with it?" I asked interrupting there thoughts.

"Give it back." Stefan said.

"Oh." I replied.

" How will she know to meet you?" I asked.

Damon looked at me and raised his dark eyebrows.

"Trust me she'll know." He said.

I looked out the window, it was getting late. The sky was dark and the moon was starting to peak out from the clouds.

"Well." Stefan said as he stood up. "I'm headed to bed."

They both head up the stairs, Stefan first.

Damon stopped in the middle.

He was just looking down at me, smiling.

"What." I said quietly.

"Nothing." He replied as he continued up the stairs.

* * *

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I didn't know if I should turn back but I was living in the moment as you could say. I took another step towards the door and the floor creaked. I winced but no sound came so I continued. I pushed open the door and stepped in quietly. I closed it behind me.

A brawny figure lay in the center of the bed. His black hair was tousled in every direction.

I smiled.

I started to walk over to the edge of his bed.

"Elena." He said.

I stopped walking and stood still. He didn't move.

He was dreaming.

"Elena I love you." He said as clear as day.

I heard breath escape my mouth.

He had just said he loved me. I stood for a minute trying to take in what he had just said.

I continued to walk over to the edge of his bed and sat next to his side table on the floor.

Suddenly his crystal blue eyes flew open.

He didn't say anything, just stared. I was doing the same thing, I stared at his blue eyes that the moon reflected off from. His jaw line that was so intricate, his black hair that shined, and his lips that seemed soft and full up close. He was beautiful.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

He looked up at me, his brows furrowed in confusion.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I was starting to have feelings for Damon.

Damon Salvatore was starting to steal a piece of my heart.

"What brings you here?" he asked rolling over on to his stomach to face me closer. He smiled.

"I-I just wanted to thank you." I said.

I looked deep into his eyes and I started to realize he wasn't the person he was thought out to be, he wasn't just the ass of an older brother that many thought. He was a good person.

"Thank me for what?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"For helping me." I said. "You are risking your existence just to keep me safe."

He didn't blink and kept his stare on me.

"I know that you are not what people think of you as." I continued. "You are kind and do have a heart."

He tilted his head.

"Elena I'm not a do gooder either." He said. "I don't know how I ended up in this town, how I ended up here, living with the one person that I hated for so many years." He said.

"But you're helping him." I said.

"I'm not trying to help Stefan I'm trying to help keep you safe." He said. "It's not that I'm trying to help Stefan to make his life perfect, I'm trying to make sure that you are okay."

I exhaled. Why did everyone have to worry about me.

I put my hand on his forearm.

"That's why I want to thank you." I said. "You were there for me when I didn't want Stefan to know. I trust you and in some weird way I trust you more than him, and it kills me to be with him when I also want to be with you at the same time." I said.

I had finally said what I had been thinking for these past months.

He looked at me closely.

"I don't want to be her." I said. "I don't want to be Katherine, I don't want to be caught between the two brothers." I said. "But I can't be with the wrong person either."

I couldn't believe I was saying this and it was something I had been trying to push away for so long.

"Damon when I first met you I thought you were a complete jack ass. I thought you wanted to ruin Stefan's life, just for fun. But then I learned that you had the right to be that way and to be mad at the world because the world had screwed you over. I realized that you were a good person, and I liked that." I said.

"And if you don't feel the same ways than that is fi-"

My words were lost.

He grabbed my head and pulled my lips to his. My heart was racing and I was lost in the moment. This was right this felt right, I needed him. His lips were soft and gentle on mine. I could feel him smiling as we kissed and I smiled too.

He pulled away and his blue eyes were looking into mine.

"Regardless of what happens ever, I will never compare you to Katherine. You are nothing like her, and I love that. I want you to be happy." He said. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head.

He smiled. "Well then Elena Gilbert. It is 3:16 on a Sunday morning and you finally just admitted that you love the other Salvatore brother. Something I had been trying to get you to do forever." He smiled.

Before I could protest about the love part he put his finger to my lips.

"But it's okay because the other brother seems to love you too."

* * *

So what did you think? I had been planning up to this Chapter all weekend and i finally found the right words. I didn't want to prolong the whole Damon and Elena love tension so i figured i would just get it out. There are only about four chapters left so please review and tell me what you thought!

-malerie


	20. Chapter 20

I awoke on the leather couch in the den around ten o'clock. The sun was up and the blinds casted shadows on the wall. I rubbed my eyes remembering what had happened last night. I smiled.

I was happy; I had finally made my choice. I loved Damon Salvatore. I had decided on the other brother. My smile quickly faded when I realized I would have to tell Stefan. Stefan had been with me for so long that I felt guilty. Of course I had a reason to feel guilty but it's just the point of admitting I had a thing for his brother.

I didn't know how to tell him or when but it had to be soon. I heard footsteps and pulled the covers over my head. The footsteps got closer until they were right next to me.

I peeked out from the covers and Damon stood above me.

He smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning." He said.

I looked around to see if Stefan was near.

"Morning." I replied.

I knew this day was going to be bad. For three reasons.

Number one, I had to tell Stefan about Damon and I.

Number two, they both had to go meet Katherine.

Number three; someone I loved could get hurt.

Suddenly I could hear Stefan's footsteps coming down the stairs and Damon walked away from me.

I lay back down while I listened to them talking.

* * *

The whole day was awkward and I felt out of place. Damon and Stefan spent the whole day talking about the "Meeting" and I just stayed back thinking of a way to tell him. I had to tell him before we met Katherine tonight; I just couldn't do anything more until he knew.

It was almost time to leave and I went and changed into different clothes. I settled for a pair of true religion jeans, a pale yellow tee shirt, and a leather jacket.

I met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready?" I asked.

They both nodded and we headed out the door.

Damon drove onto a back road and kept driving for the next twenty minutes. He finally pulled over at the sign that read dead end.

"Now we walk." He said.

Great, I thought to myself.

We all climbed out of the car.

I looked over at Damon, letting him know that I needed time to talk to Stefan. He sped up and was soon out of view.

I walked up next to Stefan.

"Hey." I said. "I need to talk to you."

He turned and looked at me.

I let out a deep breath and found the courage to continue.

"I have been having feelings lately that I can't ignore anymore." I said. "I don't want to hurt you and there is no easy way to say th-"

He cut me off.

"Elena I heard you and Damon last night." He said.

My heart stopped and I felt anxious.

"I know how you feel about him. Actually I have known for a long time but I tried to ignore it. I heard you telling him that you didn't want to be like Katherine, stuck in the middle. Elena I know you care for him and I want you to be happy." He said.

"I have to accept that you want to be with him, but that won't stop me from trying to protect you. I still love you and I always will but I cant be with you if you love him." He said.

"Stefan, it was never supposed to be this way, when I met you I knew that I loved you right away. I thought I will be with you forever, then you told me you were a vampire and it was hard to accept but I did and it made me closer to you." I said. "But then Damon showed up and he was so different, he was carefree, and cocky. I didn't ever think this would happen but it did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. You have done so much for me and I will always love you. Thank you for everything." I said.

He smiled and his smile touched his eyes. I would miss him but I couldn't deny the fact that I loved Damon more.

"Your welcome. But always remember if anything ever happens I will be here for you, waiting." He said.

I tried to smile but it felt wrong letting him wait for something that would never come.

We both stopped and I wrapped him in a big hug. He was the same Stefan, his smell was warm and it was the same I felt safe. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

I would miss him.

We both let go and continued to walk up through the woods.

Damon joined us at a gate.

"I've been here before." I said, remembering.

"I brought you here." Stefan said. "This was our old house."

"And this." Damon said from the woods farther back. "Was the garden."

I suddenly remembered the night Damon told me about Katherine and him in the garden. This was where they would meet.

We followed towards Damon. There were vines wrapped around a metal arch and dead flowers hung down.

They both leaned against the stonewall and I sat on the cold ground feeling useless. I had just broke his heart. I slumped down.

"And now we wait." Damon said.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but i needed Elena to tell Stefan and i figured it would be a good time to do it!


	21. Chapter 21

I watched Elena sit on the ground staring down. I just wanted to comfort her but I couldn't anymore. She wasn't mine any more. She had chosen Damon over me and that was something I had to get used to. Maybe I just needed to get out of here, get away from my broken heart.

I needed to try and get her out of my mind. I stole a glance over at her again knowing I would regret it. Her head was in her hands and she looked like she was going to get sick.

Damon noticed and glanced in my direction. I quickly looked away.

* * *

I felt like I was going to be sick. I had no idea when Katherine would show up but in the mean time I felt like I was dying.

Suddenly I saw Damon and Stefan stand up straight, out of the corner of my eye.

I lifted my head from my hands.

"Katherine." Stefan said.

I turned to look.

Standing in the middle of Damon and Stefan was Katherine. I almost fainted. It was like looking into a mirror. She was dressed in a blue gown and had a necklace similar to the vervain one.

She smiled when she saw them. It made my stomach lurch.

"Hello boys." She said.

Her voice was just like mine. It held the same ring to it as mine but darker.

I stood up slowly.

"Aw so this is my blood." She said, as she started to step towards me.

Damon was there in a flash.

Katherine looked stunned by Damon being so protective.

"Oh apparently I had thought the wrong brother was with you." She said to me.

Damon was getting angry.

"Katherine leave her alone." Damon hissed.

"Poor Elena, you got caught in the middle too." She said.

"Katherine what do you want?" Stefan snarled.

"I want to see her." She said pointing to me. "Without any bodyguards."

I gasped.

Damon looked cautious.

"It's okay." I finally spoke.

Damon stepped off to the side.

Katherine stepped forward and smiled.

"Well well, I finally get to meet the Elena I have heard so much about." She said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

She looked innocent.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to control me." I spat. "You have taken over my mind, dreams and even body for the past week."

She grinned.

"It was my way of getting the message across that I wanted to see them." She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know I left both of them, without one hint of communication." She said.

"I'm well aware." I replied.

"I broke their hearts. Do you really want to do the same?" she asked.

"Don't." Damon warned.

"What is it too much to bring up the fact that history repeated itself?" Katherine said. "She started with the loyal, kind brother, but ended up with the dark, mysterious, one."

"De ja vu?" She teased.

Damon snarled and Stefan leaned forward.

"What do say Elena would you like to leave it all behind and join me?" she asked.

I gave her a disgusted look.

"Never." I spat.

Her lip curled up and Damon stepped in front of me.

"Oh I don't think you want to do that." She warned. "You have no ring." She noticed.

Damon stepped in front of me more.

"I warned you." Katherine said.

In a split second Damon was on the ground. Katherine had thrown him into an oak tree and he crashed to the ground.

"Damon." I shouted, in pain for him.

Then Stefan stepped towards her.

"You don't even feed on blood." She hissed as she punched him in the gut.

I couldn't believe what was happening I was standing in the middle of a war zone. Katherine was clearly the strongest. Both Damon and Stefan kept going back at her but with every movement Katherine was throwing them into trees. The trees cracked and landed all around me.

Suddenly it all stopped and Damon and Stefan were on the ground in pain.

I felt tears spill down my face.

Katherine stepped towards me.

"Elena, you don't need them." She said. "You can get out of the triangle."

I wiped the tears off my face but it did no use since the tears kept coming.

"You left them without a word." I said. "Damon looked for you for years and you didn't even have the decency."

"Is that what he told you?" she said. "I was protecting myself." She hissed.

Her eyes started to redden and dark circles formed around her eyes.

"You know Elena, I thought you would be different, but maybe you should see what could happen."

She ran over to Damon. And pushed him onto his back.

"It didn't have to be like this." She told him.

Damon was struggling to talk and I felt like I was dying watching him go through pain.

"You bitch." He moaned in pain.

She grabbed a branch from the tree and drove it into his lower stomach he cried out in pain.

"No." I shouted in protest then Katherine was there, next to me in a second.

She grabbed my arms and held me down.

I didn't care about anything but Damon at this moment.

Stefan stepped forward.

"Katherine you don't have to do this." He said, reasoning with her.

"Yes I do." She said. "I don't want my own "blood" having to go through what I went through." She said,

"What you went through?" Stefan was shocked. "Do you not know what we went through? You were taken away and we thought you were dead. You left us when we were in transition. I was able to move on faster." He said looking at me.

My heart lurched.

"But Damon, Damon looked for you for years. And you didn't care."

Katherine looked at Stefan with this rage and hate.

Damon moaned from on the ground.

"Bitch." He mumbled.

I could feel the tears come faster.

Katherine tilted her head and her eyes turned black.

Stefan cried out in pain. I had no idea what was going on. Katherine was staring him down and he fell to his knees.

"Stop." I yelled at her. It didn't stop her, she kept doing it and Stefan cried out in pain more.

Then she looked away as he fell to the ground.

"Now." She said turning to me with a smile. "It's time that us family members stick together."

I gave her a disgusted look and she squeezed my wrists harder.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"Because Elena, you don't deserve them and they were mine. Now that you had chosen to screw things up it's easier to change you and then we go on together. I mean after all we are family." She smiled.

"I will never consider you family." I spat.

She stopped smiling and her eyes went black again.

"Well I guess I can just kill you then."

She leaned forward fast and I squeezed my eyes tight, waiting to die. My last thought was I love them both, maybe in different ways but I still loved them both.

Then I heard a crunch.

My head felt dizzy. I opened my eyes slowly and inspected my body. I was fine. I looked to the ground.

Damon was on top of Katherine, and she was lying flat on the ground.

"You will regret this." She whispered as her eyes closed.

I felt tears spill down my face. I couldn't move. Was I in shock?

My legs felt weak and I crashed to the ground. I held my head in my hands. I looked up and Damon was standing in front of me clutching his side.

I snapped out of it. Suddenly I was back and I knew I had to help them.

I looked over to where Katherine's body just lay.

She was gone.

"Damon." I cried. "How bad is it? Are you okay?"

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Relax, I'm a vampire." He said.

"Here." I said. I pulled the ring off and shoved it on his hand.

"Elena I'll be fine." He wobbled.

"Sit." I ordered.

I looked over at Stefan who was standing up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"Damon is worse." He said. "He is wounded."

We walked over to Damon.

"Where did she go?" I asked wiping tears from my redened face.

"She is gone." Stefan said.

"She will be back." Damon said. "But not for a while."

I smiled.

They were both okay. I had survived a three-way vampire fight.

Stefan was fine and Damon was somewhat okay.

I put Damon's arm around my neck and we started to walk to the car.

"I love you." Damon whispered into my ear.

I smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

I grabbed my bag and shoved my clothes in to it. The sun was shining through to window just slightly enough to cast a shadow.

It had been four days since the meeting and I couldn't get Katherine out of my head. Damon had finally healed enough to get up out of bed. For the past days he had just lay there.

Things had been quiet. With Damon laid up things with Stefan and I were awkward. We barley talked and by the end of the week I was happy that Jenna and Alaric were coming back.

It was a reason to take some time at home.

I did regret not telling Stefan in the beginning but I couldn't face the fact that I loved them both. Katherine was right it was too late for history to repeat because it already had.

I was scared of the truth but in the end things felt better when they were out.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to find Damon.

"Hey." I said, shoving my converse into my bag.

He looked down at my bag with a questioning look.

"You're leaving?"

I sighed. "Jenna and Alaric are coming home tomorrow, so I figured I would head." I said.

"What about John." He asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Hopefully he will be leaving tomorrow but I can deal with him for one more night."

He nodded his head.

"I just wanted to thank you." He said.

"For what."

"For taking care of me." He said.

He didn't seem to want to admit that he had to have my help.

"It's fine." I said. "I owed you anyways."

He leaned down to kiss me.

"Where is Stefan?" I asked.

He straightened up.

"Upstairs thinking about his existence." Damon said.

"Well can you tell him I said goodbye?" I asked.

He nodded.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Elena." Damon said.

I turned to see his chest.

He leaned down and I felt his soft lips touch my forehead.

I smiled at him.

"Bye." I said.

* * *

I watched Elena pull out of the driveway and walked up the stairs.

Stefan was sitting on the edge of his bed, slumped over. He looked up as I walked in.

"What is with the depressed crap?" I said. "All is well. Elena is safe and Katherine won't be back for a while."

"You just don't get it do you?" He said.

"Get what?"

"You won Damon." He said. "You won."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You don't even try, you can be a complete jackass and still get the girl. I protected her, took care of her, and made sure she was always happy. But in the end you still ended up with her. Your inconsiderate, rude, and cocky but yet you still won."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's just like with Katherine. She still chose you over me." He spat.

"No Stefan I'm afraid you don't get it." I said.

He looked up at me.

"It's not a game Stefan. You can't just throw a dart at them and choose. That's the idea, I didn't try she just came to me and I connected with her. She isn't a prize that you have to work for or do whatever it takes to please just so you can have her. Love isn't about working to make sure everything is perfect with no disagreements. It's about having to go through struggles and have some things be a complete mess. But that is the beauty of it; you don't have to constantly please. You can be happy, you can be yourself. That's your problem you look at it like a game when its not. You try too hard for something to work and then it just falls apart." I said.

He sat and didn't say a word.

I turned and walked out the door.

* * *

So the next chapter is the last chapter! I hope you liked it! ;)


	23. Chapter 23

I threw my bag down onto my bed and threw my hair up into a messy bun. I was thankful that there was no sign of Uncle John around. I needed time alone.

I put my clothes in the dirty laundry and headed to Jeremy's room.

I knocked twice and cracked the door. The room was empty.

I sighed.

I gave up on looking for him.

I walked back to my room and decided to do something I hadn't done in a while. I grabbed my journal and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are crazy! I have changed and made some pretty hard decisions. I chose Damon. Damon Salvatore was whom I chose. I realized that when you try too hard to make things perfect it just crashes all around you. I still love Stefan but not in the same way as Damon. I love Stefan like a brother or guardian. I know it sounds weird but Stefan is like my guardian angel that will always be there for me. But with Damon I can take chances and risks without thinking it through. We can grow together. I know it's hard to explain but it's how I feel!_

_I have to go now._

_- Elena G._

_

* * *

_

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

I knocked on the black oak door softly. I was surprised to see Stefan answer the door. He had a black suitcase at his feet.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Hello Elena." He said.

I smiled. He was the same old polite Stefan.

"Hello." I replied.

He smiled.

"I was actually coming to see you." He said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I…I wanted to say goodbye." He said softly.

"Goodbye?" I heard my voice crack.

He nodded.

"I've decided that there is nothing in Mystic Falls for me anymore."

I felt my heart lurch, it was because of me.

"Don't leave because of me." I pled.

"It's not because of you." He explained. "Someone once told me that sometimes it is time to move on, even if you thought the prize you lost was something you would have to leave."

I felt tears come to my eyes, but quickly held them back.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"England, probably Paris." He said. "I have been a vampire for ages and I haven't even been there. It will be a good experience." He said.

"That's good." I said. "I hope things work out for you."

He smiled again.

"Stefan I never met to hurt anyone but I can't ignore my feelings. I love you Stefan but in a different way." I explained.

"I love you too." He said.

"I will miss you." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"I'll miss you too." He said.

I inhaled his scent one last time and enjoyed the moment letting the last four months of memories flash through my head.

When I first met Stefan, our first kiss, when he told me he was a vampire, when he told me he loved me, when we talked for hours that night, when he danced with me. Finally I couldn't hold the tears back any longer the slowly slid down my face.

We both pulled away letting our bodies untwine.

"Eat some bread for me." I said.

He chuckled.

"He will take care of you Elena." He said. "He loves you."

I smiled.

"I love you." I repeated

"Goodbye Elena." He said.

"Goodbye." I replied.

The words burned my throat as they came out. It was the last time I would see Stefan Salvatore. I watched him walk to the car and disappear down the road.

I wiped the tears from my face. Then Damon was there.

"I'm sorry that I am such a mess." I apologized.

He rolled his eyes and it made me smile; a smile that touched my heart.

"I made the right choice." I said. "I realized that life is worth taking chances and having bad days because in the end I will still be with you."

He smiled.

"I love you Damon Salvatore." I said.

"I love you Elena Gilbert." He replied.

I smiled and wiped away the last of my tears.

"I want to be with you forever." I said.

He looked down at me.

"You graduate in a month." He said. "Then we can be together fully."

I looked at him making sure that what I had just heard was true. He said we could be together fully.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

He brought his free hand to his mouth and I heard a tearing sound. He put his wrist towards me. I looked into his blue eyes and smiled.

"Forever." I said.

I grabbed his wrist, put it to my mouth, and drank…

* * *

So let me know what you think. this was my first full story and my first TVD story! i hoped you liked it Review please! :D


End file.
